Apparatuses and methods of this type have long been known in the form of blow moulding machines in the prior art. In this case plastics material pre-forms are heated to a deformation temperature and are shaped by means of compressed air to form plastics material containers. The compressed air required for this purpose is supplied to a plurality of blowing stations by way of an annular duct for example.
It is also known from the prior art to carry out aseptic shaping processes. In this case containers, closures and surfaces are sterilized in a temporary or continuous manner for example by means of gaseous hydrogen peroxide (H2O2). After that, in cold aseptic filling plants for example a sterile product can be filled into previously sterilized containers and the containers can be closed with a sterile closure. In this case the sterilization of the packing materials and the filling of the product are usually carried out in a machine unit. The entire room in which the sterilization and optionally also the filling take place is referred to as an isolator or clean room. Whilst the packing material is continuously sterilized in the production cycle, this isolator or clean room likewise has to be sterilized at the beginning of the production. Hitherto a surface sterilization was carried out in the isolator by liquid agents, in which case it was preferable for a peracetic acid solution to be used.
This was applied at a defined concentration and was allowed to act for a specified period of time (also referred to as the contact time). After that the solution is rinsed with sterile water.
Starting from this prior art, it may be desirable to increase the degree of sterilization or purity of the machines.